


Доктор Магнус

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Александр взглянул на свое плечо. Выглядело оно скверно. Лайтвуда радовало лишь то, что он не чувствовал боли. Хвала Ангелам, парень пока не встретил своего Соулмейта, потому ничего не ощущал физически. Мариз настояла, чтобы сына исцелил маг, так как иратце и медикаменты смогли лишь задержать распространение яда, но не вылечить Алека полностью.Парень сидел в лазарете и ждал некоего Магнуса Бейна…





	Доктор Магнус

ㅤㅤАлек взглянул на свое плечо. Выглядело оно скверно: в рану, нанесенную демоном, попал яд, кожа вокруг позеленела и покрылась какими-то волдырями. Его радовало лишь то, что он не чувствовал боли. Хвала Ангелам, Алек пока не встретил своего соулмейта, потому ничего не ощущал физически. Зачастую сумеречные охотники и не стремились отыскать тех, кто им предназначен. Это позволяло оставаться идеальными солдатами. Никакой боли. Ничто не отвлекает от миссии. По этой причине нефилимы предпочитали избегать физических контактов. Единственное прикосновение от того, кто предначертан тебе судьбой, и все. Твоя жизнь никогда не будет прежней. 

ㅤㅤВпрочем, рассуждали так не все, та же Иззи была в вечных поисках. А вот Джейсу не повезло - на одном из заданий он коснулся рыжего недоразумения по имени Кларисса, и встретил ту самую. Теперь они с Изабель могли наблюдать действие связи соулмейтов на живом примере. И если сестренка визжала от восторга и завидовала их сводному брату, то Алек искренне радовался, что его таким «подарком» обделили. И даже более того! Теперь он закутывался в такое количество одежды, что даже при большом желании придется изрядно попотеть, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Исключение составлял только лазарет, в котором он сейчас и находился, дожидаясь лекаря. 

ㅤㅤМариз настояла, чтобы сына исцелил маг, так как иратце и медикаменты смогли лишь задержать распространение яда, но не вылечить Алека полностью. Изначально они просили приехать Катарину Лосс, но та оказалась в отъезде и прислала вместо себя Магнуса Бейна. Расценки верховного мага Бруклина были не из дешевых, но экономить на своей семье глава нью-йоркского Института не стала. 

ㅤㅤСам Алек ни разу не встречался с этим Бейном, но был весьма о нем наслышан. Иззи часто рассказывала про улетные вечеринки в лофте этого типа, а сам маг оказывал услуги сумеречным охотникам. За соответствующую плату, конечно же. Алек не горел желанием пересекаться с Бейном. Особенно учитывая сомнительную репутацию этого субъекта. Алек был уверен, что в скором времени увидит перед собой пьяного мужика в блестках и каком-нибудь косплей-костюме. Оставалось понадеяться, что Бейн не наколдует ему вместо здорового плеча, какую-нибудь лишнюю часть тела или что похуже. 

ㅤㅤВ общем, Алек не ждал ничего хорошего. Потому, он вздрогнул, когда за его спиной раздался мурлыкающий голос: 

ㅤㅤ- Заждался, милый? 

ㅤㅤОн медленно обернулся и… пожалел об этом. Его сердце пропустило два удара. А вместо уродливого расфуфыренного павлина с покрасневшим от алкоголя носом и шаткой походкой, перед ним стоял вполне себе обычный мужчина. Без признаков алкогольного опьянения, хвала Ангелам! И одет вполне сносно – черные узкие брюки, синяя рубашка со странными узорами. Пожалуй, только с украшениями перебор, да и глаза подводить не стоило. Но если все в порядке, почему тогда такая реакция? Алек не смог бы этого объяснить. Потому предпочел не заниматься самокопанием. Немного магии, исцеленное плечо, и он забудет об этой встрече. Все просто! 

ㅤㅤ- И почему в Институте все такие разговорчивые и веселые? – риторически спросил Бейн и возвел глаза к небу, после чего продолжил, явно забавляясь. – Итак, больной, на что жалуемся? Доктор Магнус обязательно вам поможет. 

ㅤㅤАлек вздохнул и указал пальцем на свое плечо. Только успокоившиеся нервы вновь начали опасаться этого самого «Доктора Магнуса», прости Господи. Взгляд желтых глаз скользнул к плечу, после чего с куда бОльшим интересом отправился странствовать по телу Алека, который почувствовал себя голым. Словно Бейн уже стащил с него штаны и проводил предельно тщательный осмотр, вдруг сам Алек упустил еще какую-то рану или вроде того. 

ㅤㅤ- Что ж, приступим, – серьезным тоном произнес тот и взмахнул руками. В комнате появились голубые и красные искры, плясавшие на руках мага, проникавшие в тело Алека. Бейну потребовалось не больше получаса, чтобы иcцелить своего пациента. Когда лечение было окончено, он самодовольно улыбнулся и произнес: 

ㅤㅤ- Доктор Магнус – лучший в Нью-Йорке. 

ㅤㅤИ, словно в подтверждение этого факта, осторожно провел ладонью по плечу Алека. В этот момент их обоих ударил разряд тока. Они ощутили прикосновение кожи к коже, тепло тел друг друга, мурашки, скользнувшие под изящными пальцами Бейна. Глаза Алека расширились от ужаса, он никогда в жизни так не пугался. Даже в тот раз, когда Джейс едва не умер, а еще тогда, когда Алек остался один против четверых высших демонов и смог спасти свою шкуру только благодаря вовремя подоспевшему подкреплению. И самое главное – Лайтвуды всегда отличались смелостью! Они смотрели в глаза смерти, они преодолевали сложности и беды. Они были бойцами до мозга костей! Только вот куда подевалось его наследие в этот момент – сам Алек сказать не мог бы. Он опомнился, стоя у двери, запечатанной заклятием Бейна, понимая, что ему не выбраться отсюда. Как Алек спрыгнул со стола и пустился наутек, он уже и не помнил, просто действовал на рефлексах. Зато сосредоточенный и счастливый взгляд Бейна, сменившийся разочарованием при виде своего прекрасного принца, пытавшегося улизнуть подальше от своей судьбы, отчетливо отпечатался в сознании. 

ㅤㅤАлек прижался спиной к стене, будто готовый к обороне, и пробормотал первое, что пришло ему на ум: 

ㅤㅤ- Я думал, п-прием у Доктора Магнуса ок-кончен. 

ㅤㅤВ ответ на это Бейн хитро улыбнулся и произнес: 

ㅤㅤ- Мой дорогой Александр, ваш прием только начинается. И уверяю, он будет особенным. 

ㅤㅤАлек облизнул пересохшие губы, понимая, что вскоре присоединится к Джейсу. Хочет он того или нет. Ибо его соулмейт не слабенькая рыжая девчонка, от которой можно сбежать. Это, блять, верховный маг Бруклина! Он найдет Алека хоть в Идрисе, хоть на северном полюсе, хоть у черта на куличиках! И не отпустит. Никогда. Это читалось во взгляде Магнуса, медленно приближавшегося к Алеку. Последней связной мыслью, до того как Бейн требовательно впился в его губы, была мысль о том, что же включено в особенный прием у Доктора Магнуса.


End file.
